


Bright Future

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles reminisces, and Erik is the smart one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



Charles remembered the first time it happened, when Erik had levitated his chair without a thought when there was no ramp available (well before such things were common place). He'd gripped the armrests, not so much in fear as he held none for Erik, but trepidation and some strange feeling he hadn’t wanted to examine too closely. It may have been years since the bullet had hit his spine, but he was still not happy depending on the help of others, still felt shame that he needed it for some of the most basic things, that he was confined to the chair as he was. Once Charles had been tempted to break his promise and stealthily slide in Erik's mind, with his closest friend none the wiser, to see if Erik saw him as weak and pitiful as he often felt, but he never gave into the urge despite the lure. 

When Charles had snapped at the other man, Erik had seemed genuinely confused and perhaps even a little hurt at Charles’ sudden display of temper. They’d been on their way to a presidential candidate debate; the topic had been mutant rights, the first time it would be discussed in such a manner. Erik hadn’t wanted to go, saying that it would be a waste of time; Charles had been insistent, sure that it would be a pivotal debate on the matter. (For the record, Erik had been right. The debate had been canceled due to worry about public response, stating that the public wasn’t ready to face the matter yet.) 

Erik had seemed to quickly forget about Charles outburst, but Charles couldn’t. He wouldn’t acknowledge the true reason for his reaction until years later, not until the months before their relationship had finally moved past the something-more-than-friends-but-not-quite-lovers stage. His feelings had been there even then, but he hadn’t been able to face them. Progressive as he might have been, having feelings for another man had been hard for him to accept, and the simple near-instinctive act on Erik’s part had set Charles’ world end over end. 

As his chair was gently set on the ground, Charles couldn’t help but smile at Erik, reaching out to catch the other man’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

“Not in front of the children,” Erik said with false chastisement, his mouth spread wide in a smile as giggles exploded from the students around them. 

“Let them talk,” Charles replied, a challenge in his voice.

Erik’s brow rose in shock, but he remained quiet until they finally entered their shared rooms. 

Tugging on Erik’s hand, fingers still intertwined with his own, Charles laughed as Erik collapsed in his lap with an undignified huff. 

Righting himself, Erik moved so that his knees were on either side of Charles’s hips, his hands resting on Charles’ shoulders. “Not that I’m complaining about this position, but you’re in a peculiar mood, my friend. To be so demonstrative in front of the children is unlike you.”

“It’s not a secret.”

“No, yet, you do not typically care for such public displays. Tell me your thoughts.” 

Head dropping forward to rest against Erik’s chest, ear pressed over his heart, Charles said, “I was an idiot.” 

Erik snorted. “Yes, so I have said many times and will likely say many more in this lifetime.”

Raising his head, Charles met striking blue. “Why did we wait so long for this? Why did we waste so much time?” 

“Ahhhhhh, Charles,” Erik drawled. “You are still an idiot. We were too young, too headstrong, and set in our ways. Neither of us could bend without breaking. You were not ready, and I was too bitter. We would have destroyed each other if we’d tried.” Dropping his head, he brushed his lips across Charles’. “Why dwell on the past when we should be looking forward to the future?”

As Erik’s finger’s deftly made quick work of the buttons on Charles shirt, Charles decided why indeed. As Erik trailed kissed down his neck, the future certainly looked bright.


End file.
